Alone and Unknowing
by Lornyl Mahtsae
Summary: The boy wakes up in New York City to find that he has lost his memory and everything he ever cared about. But can he find solace in the girl, Meighanne? Follow him through his struggles to remember his history...
1. Hospital Boy, AKA

**__**

Alone and Unknowing

Written by and © to: Lornyl Mahtsae

A Few Chars Copyright to J.K. Rowling, 

Such as Lucious Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter.

Meighanne Williams is © to: MOI!

**__**

CHAPTER:1: "The Boy Finds A Girl"

He's not in his homeland, he doesn't remember his past, and he's completely alone…

Alone in the urban jungle of New York City, New York.

He's woken up in the underground… Corpses all around him… A-few of the living struggling to get up to the city life above. He tries to help, but everywhere around him people shun away from him, fearful looks all around. He's holding a stick. A smoothed out stick, with (oddly) polished surfaces and intricate carvings in runes and other languages. He sticks it into his pocket, he's not sure why, but he feels connected to it…

He also notices that he's wearing a watch. Quite a miracle for it to be running, but it is. 7:45AM. The Fourth. The fourth of what? What month? What day? What YEAR!? This was hopeless lying here, he'd have to try to get up.

He tries to walk towards the stairway that would lead to life—and help—but he cries out in pain with his first step. There's a piercing agony in his right leg, and when he looks down he sees to his astonishment that there's a large metal bar that's been shoved straight through it… He looks behind him to find the mangled remains of a subway train.

He must find the upper level…

Slowly and painfully he climbs the staircase, clutching at his leg and whispering curse-words as his battered appendages strain against the effort of ascending… Blood, sweat, and agonizing pain spill over and into his right eye from a large gash in his brow. But finally he makes it to the landing. People gasp all around, his bloody figure falls to the ground, a girl screams at the sight of him and rushes to help him, and he can see buildings in the distance.

As he gazes past the skyscraper lined horizon to the sunrise; he thinks, "Why am I here? Where am I? WHO am I?"

With no conclusion to his question, this confused young man aimlessly searches through the crowded streets with his eyes. Looking for an answer, looking for someone who could unlock his past, and his future… But with this final thought, he passes out from the pain…

* * * *

By midmorning the young seventeen-year-old has woken up again. But this time in some sort of hospital. He can smell it in the air. He's laying down on a flat semi-cushioned bed with bandages all over him, and an IV stuck into his arm. The large metal object that previously was lodged in his leg seemed to be nowhere to be found. But the pain in his leg was enough to remind him that it's presence would not be forgotten so easily. The leg seemed to be broken, but was now in a cast. Quite a large cast as a matter of fact. He'd hoped they'd already set it when he was unconscious. He wasn't quite eager to fancy what pain it might cause him to be awake when they did. He looked at his bedside table to see his watch, and some flat pieces of gold, bronze, and silver that were fashioned to look as coins, or money. With much difficulty, he read the watch—which was upside-down—and sees it's now 10:30AM. But it's the Seventh! How long had he been in this hospital after all!? Ever since he came up from the train-wreck? The thought that he'd been asleep for that long bothered him… 

"Why is this happening to me?" He spoke softly. It seemed as though his voice was the only thing in his body that wasn't in some sort of pain. But then he heard them. Voices coming from behind the half opened door to his room. Most likely a doctor and a secretary or nurse.

"What do you mean he has no file?" the strong male voice asked.

"I mean, _He Has No File_." The woman's voice responded. "I've searched everywhere! He's never been to this hospital before, nor has he ever been to ANY of the hospitals in New York. We examined the blood sample like you said, but there's nothing to compare it to. I don't even think he's from the U.S. Looks British to me."

"Thanks for nothin' Brigit," The man finished. "Off you go now, I think he's woken up."

The seventeen year-old was surprised to see a kind face walk through the door. He was an older man, probably in his high fifties. His white hair and mustache reminded him of someone. But he couldn't make himself remember whom.

"You've had quite an adventure young man, quite an adventure indeed. We've managed to get that nasty old piece of metal out of your leg, but the bone was shattered, you're lucky we've managed to fix it up so that it may heal. Now our support services have been able to pay for a lot so far because of your age, but you'll need to work some of it off, and we'll need your name for insurance purposes." The old man said this so fast, that it was hard to listen, it made his head spin, and he got dizzy.

"I don't remember…" Was all he said.

* * * *

"May I come in and see him again now?" A girl's voice asked from behind the doctor.


	2. Day Trip, AKA

Sorry 'bout that sudden ending folks…..  I'm just very strange…  I forgot that I hadn't finished writing, but left it that way…

I'm strange like that….

Anyway…..

Some names and ideas and stuff are © to J.K Rowling…

Meighanne Williams belongs to me.

New York City and State belongs to The USA.

Most characters and places are just ones I've made up.  I've never been to New York in my life.  If I put in someplace or something that I didn't make up, It SHOULD be at the bottom, unless I didn't know the place actually existed…   =:)  Thanx…

~*~*~*~

Alone and Unknowing: Chapter II—Growing Friendship, Budding Romance?

"Hey Doctor Fixmeup, can I visit Mr. Unconscious—Ohh, he's kinda' not Mr. Unconscious anymore…" The girl walked in the room with a teddy bear that said 'Get Well!' on it's T-shirt.  She was tall, red-haired, sixteen—possibly seventeen.  She covered her mouth with the small teddy she was holding and her surprised look almost made the doctor laugh.

"This is Meighanne.  She's our student helper in the 'Coma Ward' of the Hospital.  She'll assist you in any way she can.  Don't be shy, now!" The doctor left, grinning and chuckling to himself…

Meighanne closed the door.  She could feel the blush creeping up in her cheeks.

"Man, I'm so sorry about that, I hop—"

"It's alright, no offense taken." His voice was deep, unusually calm.  Meighanne noticed there was a sexy British accent there.  Her eyes could have been sparkling, so she quickly turned to busy herself with other things.

"You've been out for about three days, you missed a lot of pain, too bad, huh?" Meighanne tried to lighten her own mood.  She walked over and placed the bear on his bedside table along with a drawing of him sleeping.  It was actually quite good, and resembled him up to the soft white bandages encircling his head.

"I like it. It looks like me." He raised his arm and head to run his fingers through his hair, but groaned painfully with the effort.

"Oh—" Meighanne had a genuine look of worry on her face.  "Oh, whiplash…  The doctor told me that you showed signs of whiplash, here, can you sit up at all?  No.  Well…" She deftly but gently adjusted his pillows for more support.  His neck stopped hurting.  She sat down in a chair beside his bed.  "There, that should help."

"Thanks, it helps." He was very quiet.

"Can you remember anything?"

"No."

"Here, let me change the bandage around your forehead.  It looks spent."  Meighanne broke the awkward silence.  He almost winced as she re-applied antibacterial lotion to the cut above his right eye.  It was healing nicely.  When she was done, she wiped a strand of dark blonde hair from his eyes.  It _was_ an interesting color.  Mostly a bleached-yellow blonde color, but streaked with blacks at the middle and at his part.  Very rebel-like.  She loved it.  "Do you remember what happened the day of the train crash?"

"No." He sounded confused and almost hurt by the odd discussion.  "I can't even remember my own damn name, why would I be able to remember that?" His tone was sarcastic and rude.

Meighanne finished dressing his cut, and took a book out of her bag.  "I'm sorry I bothered you then…  Here, have a look at this if you'd like." She set the book on his table and left, obviously offset by his comment.  He regretted his outbreak, but was still frustrated that he couldn't remember anything at all about the life he once knew.

~*~*~*~

A key turned in the small mail-cubby that had the label, "Room 223:Meighanne Williams".  There was one letter, a message from the doctor at the hospital she worked in on weekends.  

_Dear Miss Williams,_

_The patient in room 259 is in condition to be released, and it is wished for your assistance to help him find an apartment.  Since he has no memory of his previous life but wishes to be released from the hospital, he will need assistance because of his wheelchair/crutches.  Your presence is required at the Hospital on the 28th @ 10:00 AM, you have been specifically requested by the patient._

_Thank You,_

_Dr. Freudman, P.H.D-M.D_

"That's great…  And all this time I've been working so hard by taking night shifts so that he couldn't bite my head off when I was helping him out.  Now I have to help him find and apartment?  This is going to be fun…" Meighanne loved to see the poor hospital boy, or man rather, at night when he was sleeping.  When she wouldn't have to talk to him.  She'd been around amnesia patients too often to not know what frustration and anger is let out upon their helpers.  Now a-days she simply took the night shift at the first sign of anger towards her.  It was better then, the patients were peaceful, angelic, helpless.  She got more done at night.

~*~*~*~

"What's this?" The blonde-haired seventeen-year-old patient looked at the small gray book Meighanne had given him three weeks ago.  It had been hidden under papers and 'get well' cards from random patients and doctors he didn't know.  They were trying to help him and make him feel better, but to no avail.  He opened the small book to find a bookmark inside the 'boy's names that start with A' section.  It was a name book!  Meighanne was always helping him.  She came in at night when he was pretending to sleep, and took care of dressing his overused bandages, and simply making sure he was okay.  He wondered if she slept during the day, since she was there most of the night.  She had a list of names in there that she had collected from the whole book.  It seemed like she had had a bit of time to think about it.  She had studied his personality and picked names that she thought best fit.  He read the list.

Aaron:   Hebrew, Arabic:  Shining light, messenger:               Aron, Ahron, Arron:: Aidan:   Middle English, Gaelic:               Help, little fire:               Aiden:: Aland:   English:                    Bright as the Sun:               Alandh:: Alban:   Lation:      White, fair:               Alben, Albin:: 

_Blake:    Old English:               Fair-Haired:               Blakeley, Blakley::_

Brom:    Gaelic:      Raven:   Brome, Bram:: 

_Kenneth: Gaelic, Scottish, Old English: Handsome, born of fire: Ken, Kennet::_

Linden: Old English:    Linden tree, earth power:    Lynden, Lindon:: 

The funny thing about the list was, he actually really liked the names that she had picked for him.  'Hmmm', he thought.  Which name should he pick?  He was too tired to bother looking through the whole rest of the book.  He decided to just pick the first name that wasn't crossed off on the list.  Aidan.  

~*~*~*~

The day of the meeting, Meighanne woke up extra early to take time for an extra long shower.  Why was she so tense about seeing him awake?  It's not like she had a silly schoolgirl's crush on him or anything.  She was being ridiculous!  But she did take special care in picking out what she wore: a purple crushed-velvet baby-tee, and a black corduroy mini-skort (skirt with shorts underneath) accessorized with her favorite shoes, choker, rings, and bracelet.  

When she got to the hospital it was ten o'clock sharp, and she met newly named 'Aidan' at the door.  He had new clothes and crutches, but nothing else.  Meighanne realized that she would have to help him look for a job too.  He'd have to pay for his own rent somehow.  

The set off without saying a word.  Meighanne hailed a cab to relieve some of the pressure from his leg.  Sometimes checking to see if he was okay anyway.  She usually didn't develop any kind of relationship with the people she helped in the Hospital, it was easier that way, but she could tell something was creeping up on her…  It made her very thoughtful, and in the hands of Meighanne Williams, Thoughtfulness could be dangerous, or even depressing.  For some reason or another, it usually led to the strange halt of past/evil boyfriends, or little starving children in Ethiopia.  Or the fact that since nearly a year ago, when some strange demented people decided to go 'Pyro' on the Twin Towers, there could be a Declaration of War at any moment, and that would automatically lead to an Army draft…  Seventeen to thirty-five year-olds were in danger of the draft unless otherwise unable.

'Aidan wouldn't be drafted…' she thought absentmindedly.  'His leg is hurt…' This thought made her happy, and she went on with her day.  She peered up at the clock in the front of the cab.

"TWENTY-FIVE BUCKS!?  ALREADY!?"  Her eyes just about popped out of her head, and Aidan jumped so high that his head bumped the ceiling, hard.

"Damn—" Aidan dropped his crutches and rubbed his head.

"STOP!"  Meighanne quickly handed the guy $25.25, and opened her side door.  "Sorry, gotta go, we're getting out.  Thanks anyways…" She grabbed Aidan's hand.  "Get the crutches!"  He quickly grabbed them before she could shut the door on his hands and limped quickly beside her to get to the sidewalk.

"What was that??  I think we should go back to the hospital because you've gone mad or something.  Are you sure you're not just an escaped patient?"  He said.  Meighanne noted his thick British accent.

"Jesus, I know they had to have overcharged me, that was WAY too expensive for how far we went… unless they changed it already.  God, this whole city is just really messed up, I'm sorry…" Meighanne glanced at him in an embarrassed way.  "Besides, exercise is good for a stiff leg anyway…"

Aidan looked at her in disbelief.

~*~*~*~

They ate lunch at a deli store/restaurant on the corner.  They both had a cherry coke to go with them, at Meighanne's suggestion.  Aidan didn't realize that if you drink it too fast the bubbles will go up your nose, and when they did, he almost fell out of his chair to the great amusement of Meighanne.    She laughed so hard that she accidentally snorted, and was embarrassed and laughing so hard that her stomach hurt at the same time.  Aidan laughed at her outbreak.  They were being very loud, and attracting a lot of unnecessary attention, A LOT of unnecessary attention.  A few men in the back were getting tired of it.    They decided to approach two hysterics.  

Aidan and Meighanne were just getting out of their hysterics.  

"Man, that must be a sign of friendship, huh?" Meighanne said.  "You've got another friend, otherwise I wouldn't have—" She stopped.  The two men were at the table.  "Can I be of assistance to you two _gentleman_?" She didn't want to start a fight…yet.

"Yeah, we want you two to shut up." The larger one said.

"Hey!  That's no way to talk to a lady!"  Aidan said.

"Yeah, you have no right to say that to me, you could have just asked politely.  Rudeness is not the answer to your plights." Meighanne was slowly getting into her mad phase.  "Please leave us alone, we are quiet now.  You have no idea who you're messing with…" She narrowed her eyes.  They narrowed their eyes.

"C'mon Aidan, we have better things to do."  She went to the counter, paid for their lunch, and left.  They encountered more trouble outside though.  As they started to walk down the sidewalk, the two men came out of the store.  "Be wary…" she warned Aidan.

"Whoa, there's the tough girl and her little boyfriend…" One said.

"Careful, she might beat us up!" The other remarked.

"Yeah, well I'd like to mess with that one." He replied.  A hearty laugh resonated through the street.  

They passed Meighanne and Aidan and the larger one pinched Meighanne's butt, hard.  She gasped, and handed her bag to Aidan.  "Oh, he's _gonna'_ regret that…" was all she said.

She went up to the man who pinched her and poked him in the spine.  He yelled from surprise, and turned around to see Meighanne in a fighting stance.  (No not one of those corny kung-fu movie things, just ready position!)  She delivered a knee in the groin, and a hard side kick to the chest, knocking him down.  She stood regularly.  

"Don't you dare mess with this." She said.  The other one was about to jump her from behind, but Aidan smashed his crutch into the man's head, knocking him down, and also breaking the crutch when he let go and it smashed into the pavement, splitting into three pieces.  He wasn't hit hard enough though…  He recovered, ran towards Aidan, and punched him in the face twice.

"Aidan!"  Meighanne ran to him and kicked the guy's legs out from under him.  When he got up she pivot-punched him in the nose, then the stomach.

The two men ran away 'with their tails between their legs', clutching various scattered bruises.

Aidan looked at Meighanne with a new respect.

"Kickboxing classes." Meighanne said.

~*~*~*~

Aidan sat in a chair in his new apartment, his one remaining crutch propped up against the nearby couch.  Blood oozed from a split scar above his right eye.  Meighanne appeared from behind a counter with some rubbing alcohol and bandages.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I didn't see that before it happened.  I feel so responsible, but then again, you were pretty capable yourself.  You lost a crutch, but you only really need one anyway."  She opened the bottle of alcohol, and soaked a cotton ball in it.  "I'm just really sorry, about everything." She dabbed the soaked cotton onto the wound.  He nearly winced, the split was dirty, but the alcohol would fix that.  Meighanne cleaned the cut and gently blew on it so that it would dry.  

'Wintergreen', Aidan thought.  'I like her breath mints.'

Meighanne taped up the cut and sat on the couch next to the crutch.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank-you." He got up to sit on the couch beside her, and she stood up to help him.  She wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  They both sat down.  "You're making me feel like a child doing all this for me."  He smiled sweetly, a _real_ smile.  Besides in the café, he hadn't ever given anyone a genuine smile that he could remember.  

They sat on the couch, thinking about their own personal matters.  Lost in their thoughts and without any conversation at all, the time passed quickly and the minutes ticked by.  The silence was broken by Meighanne's tired or possibly bored yawn.  She leaned back into the couch alongside Aidan and raised her hand to look at her watch.

"Whoa!  I guess I'd better get going!  It's nearly 3:30!" She stood up and grabbed her bag and keys.  

"Where?" Aidan asked, hoping she could stay with him.

"Oh, just back to my apartment, you know, feed my dead goldfish…"

"Can't you stay?"

"Oh, uh, I guess I can for a bit." She gave him a weak smile and sat back down.  She didn't want to be further tempted and avoided eye contact.

"It's not much of a difference anyway, you're only at the end of the hall, it won't take that long to get there.  Not much of a walk, but if you want to, well, would you rather leave?"  Aidan hoped she would say no.

"Oh, no!  I like it here, it's real cozy and all, it's just that Goldie gets so ghosty if she's left alone for too long…  There'll be chains rattled, and um, I have to buy more ghost food, and the bowl has to be cleaned, and she _really_ needs to be flushed.  You know how it is, she's been floating for _days_ now, and the smell is starting to bother my cat, which is also not allowed in the building, I would appreciate if you didn't mention that…  It's really a funny story though, see I think maybe she already did eat Goldie, my cat that is ate goldie, and if she did, then she'll probably be very sick now, and so I'll have to take her to the vet, and I don't have enough money to do that sort of thing, you know, college student next year.  Saved up all my money.  And if I can just go and stop Kit from eat—" Aidan was confused by this jumble of words, he didn't understand a word of it.  He placed his forefinger on Meighanne's lips to quiet her.  "I'm babbling, huh?"

"Yeah."

'Oh god.' She thought.  'That accent is _so_ hot right now.'  A fluttery feeling went up in her chest, and she could feel her cheeks blossoming into blush.  She hoped her face didn't give her away, and turned her head away from him.  "I _really should_ go now…"

"I'm not a patient any longer Meighanne…"

Her breath caught in her throat.  Was she _that_ obvious??  Was his accent getting thicker?  No it was just her ears playing tricks on her.  He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.  She looked into his beautiful silver ones.  What was hidden in those pools of shining steel?  What of his past could be seen?  Even during the hysterics in the deli, his eyes had looked so sad but at the same time they were truly joyful and laughing.  Did tragedy lurk in the corners of his forgotten past?

Meighanne's thoughts were interrupted by Aidan's hand on hers.  She looked down at itand as she looked up, their faces had drifted closer together.  She noticed how pale and fine his skin was and couldn't help but raise her hand to his cheek, gently sliding her forefinger down his elegant cheekbone.

She could feel his warm breath on her mouth and was sure he could feel hers.  Their breath mingled, and then their noses could touch as they got ever closer to one another.  Soon, they were kissing.  Their lips locked together, and she circled her arms around his neck.  He trailed his fingers over the fine sculpted curves of her legs, the ones which so frequently took kickboxing lessons.  This was so exhilarating for him!  He couldn't remember ever kissing a girl before, but his lips _moved_ with _practiced_ _movements_, and had to have had _practice_.  He carefully slid his hands up higher.  This however, was not a good idea.

Meighanne stopped and pulled away, her arms going to her sides.  They'd gone too far.  She hadn't even gone on a date with him yet!  She quickly stood up and picked up her bag.  Her face was flushed and her breath came out ragged.  He was the same.  Talk about getting carried away!

"I _really_ have to go now.  Bye, Aidan."  And with that, Meighanne left the apartment all to Aidan, who was set thinking about why he had done what he had done…

~*~*~*~

A/N:  Hey, I hope you liked this chapter.  My mom thought I got alittle carried away with the wording.  If only she'd see my sister's stuff!!  I'm still just her little girl…  He naïve daughter.  Oh, well


End file.
